mowfandomcom-20200213-history
MoW
Welcome to Ministry of War You are now playing the world’s most advanced browser game. This Wiki contains all basic information of the game, all you need is to read it I hope that it will help you to be fully familiar with MoW and therefore enjoy the game even more!! For any and all updates and maintenances that happen for the game you should ALWAYS clear cache and restart your browser. Otherwise, you may not be able to see or use these updates. When you have a problem ALWAYS clear cache before asking someone for help, it is the first thing we will have you do! I will continue to work more on this... mail me if you see an area that needs additions/corrections ~~ ~~ TAZ (Alliance server (13) or fan.taz.tic@gmail.com)' For the most up to date news and events listings, see the Ministry of War home page. Click here for the Official MoW Forums Page A complilation of Frequently asked Questions BEGINNER: First Steps Guide Learn which civ you would do best at. There are four civilizations each with their own benefits. You will first have to pick which that best suits you. Overview '''Click on one of the above pictures (civilizations) to learn about their bonuses and special troops!' Beginners Guide Tips and Tricks Leveling your hero. Glory Age Progression Hero You can recruit Heroes in your Tavern. Every hour, the tavern refreshes, but you have to look into the tavern to make it refresh. Meaning, the timer will count down again once you click it. This way, you don't miss any good heroes, but it may take more time to get a good hero. A higher level tavern gives more heroes per refresh. Whether or not a higher level tavern has a higher chance per slot for a better hero, or each slot has the same chance for a better hero has not been tested or confirmed. There are 4 colors that a hero can be. In order of worst to best, they are: WHITE, GREEN, BLUE, and PURPLE. White is the worst and Purple is the best. The better color, the more increase in attribute points a hero gets every time he/she levels up. That is a big difference for higher lvl heroes. When a White hero levels up, he/she only gets 4 attribute points for you to add. A Blue hero, on the other hand, gets 8 attribute points for you to manually add per level up. Your starter Blue hero only gets 7 attribute points per level up though, until you use the Hero Evolution Badge to turn him/her Purple. Gear Hero equipment (armor,accessories and weapon) can be obtained in many ways including hunting npc mobs, trading honor points, the arcadian ladder and lairs. *White- Common quality/rarity. Better than nothing but only just. *Green- Fine quality/rarity. Small bonuses. *Blue- Excellant quality/rarity. Average bonuses, some blue pieces giving quite decent troop bonus. *Purple- Outstanding quality/rarity. Very good improvement to hero stats and bonuses. *Orange- Legendary quality/rarity. So far the only legendary quality items in the game are pets. Hero Attributes Hero Stats and Hero Experience Table Hero Skills and where to find them The skills are the magic spells that they can cast ~EPIC GEAR INFORMATION~ In MoW, equipment plays an important role in the strength of your hero. All equipment is divided by 10 levels and there are 4 levels of quality distinguished by different colors. The colors are: white, green, blue, and purple, from the lowest quality to the highest. Purple equipment is the best quality and has the lowest drop rate. Blue and purple equipment both have an attribute limit; your hero can only equip them if they satisfy the attribute requirement. Gear info More Gear Info This page lists all set items out there, besides the stats showed here it's possible that set items have an extra bonus stat on it Guilds 212px-00000guildtaxes.jpg|link=guild_taxes 212px-00000guildskills.jpg|link=guild_skills 212px-00000guildbuildings.jpg|link=guild_buildings http://mow.wikia.com/wiki/Growth_Tasks Guild System There is also a new Guild system where your members can complete their tasks to obtain reward for themselves and help the growth of the guild level. Auction House and Mall The Auction House is a HUGE part of MoW. This feature allows you player to player trading as well as selling something for a profit. As seen in the picture below this is where you would click to OPEN the Auction House, commonly known as AH. You can also purchase Gear in the Item shop (mall) Troop Types There is a special relationship between different troops and city defense facilities. As a commander, you must master all the different types of facilities and troops on the battlefield. You have to utilize this knowledge to conquer your enemy and win the battle with the least amount of losses when arranging formations and deciding battle strategy. Click the Troop Types link for more info. Carnage Info Plundering It can get you the gold that you need for all your upgrades. By garrisoning your heroes you can protect yourself from being plundered unless the attacker defeats your garrisoned heroes. Buildings Buildings can provide all kinds of function support for player in resource producing and troops recruiting. At the beginning, players will have the lowest level city, and you can build 22 different structures successively according to the game progression, including Civilian Houses, Town Center, Barracks, Taverns, Military Armory, Markets, etc. In the region outside the City, players can build Farms, Quarries, Lumber Mills and Metal Mines. Players can develop their own Cities according to the differences in building functions, style, level and quantity. Do you want to build a powerful Military Country, or a wealthy Trade Center? It all depends on you! Hero Monument Upgrades This page contains links for many buildings and it's research skills Archery Range, Arsenal, Barracks, Civilian_House, Domestic_Affairs_Center, Hero_Academy, Holy_Place, Military_Center, Production_Center, Stable, Tavern, Walls, Gates, Towers, Warehouse, Castle New Professions You can enhance your troops strengths by Smithing You can also enhance their abilities by Cooking. :^) Region View of your City >Suburb http://images.wikia.com/mow/images/2/2c/Mowsuburb.png Farm Lumber_Mill Metal_Mine Stone Quarry WorldMap Link to help with battles in the wild NPC/Monster stats, Lair info, Collection Points, and Teleport Point Mowcollectionpoints.png L7stables.jpg Lair.PNG Stagecoach1.PNG The VIP system It will replace what many of you used to know as the Noble and will allow some automated features to your game. Some of the automated, one key, features are explained here. The Arcadian Ladder It is a multilevel NPC feature with increased difficulty as you move the each battle. You are allowed 1 attempt per day to complete the levels and receive chances to gain ore for augmenting your gear as well as other random dropped prizes. Arcadian Ladder Safe spots: pics for all 5 floors and Ladder Missions that reward you nicely Dont forget to try YouTube for all the videos of the Arcadian Ladder safe spots and how they are performed.That's a great tool also. Just search for "Ministry of War Ladder" and there are a bunch of helpful videos to watch! Cobalt Ore reward Jade_Hare_Ornament reward Arena Arena info Combat Mechanics: describes the mechanics by which damage is calculated in combat Mini Games: There are a couple of games you can play within Ministry of War. Both can yield good prizes like purple gear, experience orbs, resource packs, restortion medals, etc. Levers of Fortune is free once a day and guarantees and tavern refresh and 1 additional prize. you may buy more coins to try again if you'd like to. Mars Temple lets you try over and over from the beginning as many times as you'd like for free with a prize each time. You can pay vouchers to skip to higher levels. Levers of Fortune http://mow.wikia.com/wiki/Merchant_Tutorial_2 Mars Temple Pets Want one? These are a new addition and lots of fun to potty train. Just kidding. Click the picture above or visit PETS1or PETS2 for more info on PETS!!!!! :^) Merchant info Access tradepost.jpg Merchant hire list.jpg Merchant travelmap.jpg Merchant ETAstats.jpg Merchant Tutoral part 1 and Merchant Tutorial part 2 Also check out this link to learn about the villages and Cities the merchants travel to... Merchant travel-to villages and Trade Center info Missionary Info Temples, Territory_and_Tips_for_Surrounded_Players Territory Tips, How to gain territory Contested Zone Battles Campsites and Outposts Achievements Talents MERGERS Example of merger Etiquette old to-do list to finish creating this Wiki page